forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yuugata no sora/FORLORN VILLIAN
Every story needs a villain, right? That's what everyone seems to be working on right now, a villain to give the Forlorn story... a story. We've considered the villain being female, transgender, an angel, one with magical powers and weapons, hell we've considered making them a hermaphrodite. I'm gonna make this blog post... well, to show you guys my own opinion, and I know this sounds like a little speech, but it's so I can get my point across easier and hopefully so you guys are more interested. I'll try to keep this short, so I'll start now. After reading the title of the poll Kay created, my mind immediately went to the demon Lilith from Supernatural. She's one of the main antagonists from seasons three and four, aiming to kill Sam and lead a demon army. I found her as a great villain because, while she was sadistic, bloodthirsty (and thirsty) and incredibly dangerous, she tended to possess young girls (even though she's the first demon Lucifer created (aka she's old af)). One of her hobbies was to possess young girls and torture their families. It was entertaining to see a villain who looked like she just got home from Kindergarten, kind of scary too. This is something I'd really like to see in a villain, while they're incredibly powerful and unrelenting, they don't look like anything. They just look like your average Joe, or even cuter. Overdesign completely ruins villains, like this and... this . If we do end up going for a complicated villain, I'm sure it'll be great, but keep in mind how... yeah. So there's that, or we could... not have a main antagonist at all. Hear me out. Pretty much all of us came from SH, correct? A wikia that was dedicated to helping people through their struggles; depression, anxiety, discrimination (LGBT issues yeah?) we even did our best to help Maj with homelessness, right? I'm willing to bet all of us want to spread our ideologies (our values and beliefs), to make the world a more accepting and kinder place. I feel like a good way to do this would be to write this book, or manga, whatever this is gonna be (I vote book). We don't need a physical villain, instead we could use the struggles we've faced such as depression, friendships, money issues and humanity itself as our story's villain. Even though it might be difficult to write, we could create a seriously inspiring story that accurately portrays how people cope with mental illnesses and deal with the horrible world around them. We don't need the typical good and evil, we don't need the main character to fall for the perfect girl/guy, all our characters really need are powerful friendships and a sense of purpose. This universe is definitely a dystopia, "a community or society that is in some important way undesirable or frightening. It is the opposite of a utopia." They're dysfunctional and its inhabitants are usually always scared for their lives. I found an article on how to write a dystopian world that I hope we can use, even if we do get an actual villain, since this society is still a dystopia. I've really gotta do maths homework so I'll just leave this here. Thanks for reading or.. well... tl;dr: We should get a main villain like Lilith from Supernatural or we just use fear and sadness as the biggest obstacle our characters face. Category:Blog posts